Renewal
by Pheonix-17
Summary: The crew get captured by PKs and some old flames are rekindled!! *Chapter 4 up*
1. Capture!

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated. Please tell me if my stuff is rubbish and should be used only as the lining for the litter tray of the cat next door.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry but all these characters belong to the series producers and none of them are mine (except for Baylak, Lukras, Traymayla and Jankaya). I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun and games!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Alison who put up with me writing through many a boring lesson and who learnt a great deal about Farscape in the process, my sister Bethan who read my previous stories and gave me the idea of putting this fic up, and my other friend Kay, who put up with me Blabbing on about all the recent Farscape eps.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Infinite Possibilities Part 2: Icarus Abides, I s'pose.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence but it could get worse. Watch this space.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
D'Argo roared with exasperation as the chains threaded through the rings on his chest were attached to the ceiling and pulled taught. Where were the others? D'Argo worried. All he knew was that when the peacekeepers boarded Moya, there was no sign of the others. You were the only one stupid to get caught out in the open he chastised himself.  
  
Slowly he calmed down and began to take in his surroundings. He was in a leviathan holding cell but not Moya. The colour of the ship was wrong. The shelves in the corner were dark brown, almost black, whereas Moya was golden brown. D'Argo sighed heavily. He was on a peacekeeper Leviathan – one with a control collar. Slowly the huge warrior hung his head in defeat.  
  
The Nebari screamed with indignation as the peacekeepers unceremoniously threw her in the cell door and palmed it shut behind her. The automatic locking system then clicked into place. "Frelling Tralks!" Chiana yelled at the retreating soldiers. She looked up and saw her cellmate "Frell, could my…what was it? Oh yes, day get any worse?" D'Argo grimaced at her halting use of earth language. Since the whole Jothee incident, he and Chiana had argued almost constantly.  
  
One by one the rest of their shipmates joined them in the holding cell. First Rygel came in still on his throne sled. As his guards left he took great delight in telling Chiana that, "I farted so much, those probactos will be squeaky for hours." Next to arrive was John, closely followed by Aeryn. They got into the cell and the peacekeepers shackled them together. Aeryn hated it. She was still not talking to the other John- the one attached to her wrist she went of her way to avoid him and yet here they were cuffed together. Every now and then, their fingers would touch and Aeryn would feel an electric shock run up her arm before she jerked her hand away.  
  
The next person to be found on Moya and brought to the cell was Crais. He strode into the cell, head held high, then immediately went to sit in the corner and sulk. As Crais walked in, John thought Fine, he can make himself useful, I'm sure Talyn only needs encouraging to fire at this ship. That way, Scorpius will never get the knowledge he needs. However as Crais walked past, John saw the blood on the back of his neck and realised that the neural transponder that linked him to Talyn was missing. Most likely pulled out by the PKs, he thought, miserable as some of his hope faded away.  
  
Aeryn looked up as the doors opened yet again. She looked through defeated eyes as Zhaan walked in, supported by Stark. Zhaan looked withered and frail. She lent heavily on Stark as he carefully helped her through the doors. The defeat in Aeryn turned to outrage as she noticed that Zhaan was chained up too. For Hezmana's sake, she fumed; the poor priestess has only been back among the living for a weeken or two. The ex-peacekeeper sprang up to help Zhaan sit, pulling poor John behind her. Zhaan had just settled when they heard a familiar scream echoing through the ship.  
  
Crais clapped his hands to his ears, wincing as the sudden movement caused the blood to trickle more freely from the wound. He looked up darkly, as the screamer got closer. He noted wryly that the other occupants of the cell were also doing what they could to protect their ears. He smiled cynically as he noted that John and Aeryn's efforts to keep their hearing, had brought them very close together, and John was having trouble concentrating on their situation. The doors to their cell swung smoothly open as the final member of their crew arrived. Red ringlets flying, the black-clad figure was thrown into the cell while the PK escorts struggled to restrain her and cover their ears at the same time.  
  
Aeryn saw Jool enter the cell and breathed a sigh of relief, she'd been afraid that the peacekeepers would shoot the girl as soon as she started screaming. As Jool's escorts turned to leave, she saw their belts slacken, and a pace later their leather pants slowly fell down to their ankles. Next to her, John snorted with laughter but, appreciating the need for as little aggravation of the peacekeepers as possible, he gritted his teeth, reached over and placed his hand over Jool's mouth. Immediately, the noise quietened and the PKs hitched up their trousers and tried to figure out exactly what had just happened. Moya's crew stifled laughs as one by one, they figured it out.  
  
Rygel's smile quickly disappeared as one of the…………inconvenienced Peacekeepers, turned on him and motioned threateningly with his pulse rifle. "What happened?" the guard growled, "how did you……?" Rygel fought to hide a smile and keep a straight face. "I'd have thought that the 'mighty' peacekeepers would have done more research on their prey. We were sensible and made our belt buckles more resistant to metal melting screams from Interons. To think, the entire peacekeeper army could be brought to their knees by one scream and their own ignorance of other species." The peacekeepers looked at him in astonishment. Maybe they can't believe that such a long speech, one that makes sense n'all, is coming from something that looks like a slug inside out. John thought grinning. 


	2. Who Escapes?

The second part of my First fic. If you're reviewing, I need constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry but all these characters belong to the series producers and none of them are mine (except for Baylak, Lukras, Traymayla and Jankaya). I'm just borrowing the characters for a little fun and games!  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to my best friend Alison who put up with me writing through many a boring lesson and who learnt a great deal about Farscape in the process, my sister Bethan who read my previous stories and gave me the idea of putting this fic up, and my other friend Kay, who put up with me Blabbing on about all the recent Farscape eps.  
  
Spoilers: Up to Infinite Possibilities Part 2: Icarus Abides, I s'pose.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and violence but it could get worse. Watch this space.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Zhaan stirred as she heard a sound beyond the cell door. She opened her eyes just in time to see John, Aeryn and Crais go from alert to full battle mode in a microt. She looked on as the door opened and food was carried in. They obviously don't mean to starve us she thought slowly. She felt too tired to stand up and retrieve her portion of the food. Its a good thing I didn't get up, she said to herself microts later as she used most of her remaining energy to clap her hands to her ears as the impossibly high scream rent the air for the second time that day.  
  
Chiana looked up and cocked her head to one side, consideringly as a certain, high pitched, red haired interon shot past her and through the door, moving very fast for someone who was using the majority of her breath is a long, loud, piercing scream.  
  
Joolusko rocketed out of the cell and turned left, following the route she'd used to the cell or, more accurately, had been forced down. Every peacekeeper that had tried to foil her escape had been brought swiftly to the ground with their hands over their ears, trying to retain their hearing. Not many succeeded!  
  
The crewmembers still in the cell heard what was happening through the comm badge of their hastily posted guard. As each report came through, the guard listened avidly, getting more anxious by the microt. Eventually the message came through, the final word; "She's gone. She took the human's module. She's headed for the large leviathon. Captain says don't bother following. We've got what we came for.  
  
Jool docked john's module, thankful she had such an inquiring mind. She'd nagged John on a recent supply trip to show how the module worked. She reached Moya and was psyching herself up for the manual landing she knew she'd have to perform, as she knew that the peacekeepers left on Moya wouldn't let Pilot extend the docking web. She strapped a pulse pistol around her waist and silently thanked John for having the foresight to store weapons on board. Hezmana knows I'd be stuck against the peacekeepers without it. She turned the module toward the ship and also started screaming again when the docking web sprang out to meet her.  
  
She boarded Moya slowly, pulse pistol drawn. Even though she didn't know how to use it, she figured that she could at least give any potential opposition a scare. As she exited the docking bay, she came across the body of a peacekeeper soldier. She touched his neck. He was still warm. Looking up she saw a DRD, chirping happily. Jool frowned and continued down the corridor, making her way, quickly and cautiously to Pilot's chamber. Every tier she passed, every corridor she glanced down had a satisfied DRD, clearing away the body of a peacekeeper bit by bit. By the time she reached Pilot's den, she had counted 17 peacekeepers lying dead. As she opened the door and entered Moya's control centre, the blue, symbiotic creature at the controls looked up, startled. "Pilot, what happened here?" Pilot looked a bit sheepish, "I'm sorry Joolusko, the peacekeepers tried to take Talyn and hurt Moya. Moya became agitated and before I could do anything, the DRDs had killed all the peacekeepers left aboard. I think that the same happened on Talyn but He's only talking to Moya." Jool smiled at the news and made a decision. "Let's get away from here. They don't want me and as John's their first priority, I think they'll leave Talyn and Moya for now. Can you get us as far away from here as possible Pilot? But keep them in sensor range, I want to know where they're going." Pilot nodded, and soon the two leviathans were gliding away from the peacekeeper ships.  
  
More? 


	3. Healing

Authors Note: I'm sorry if the peacekeepers in my story seem to be portrayed as incompetent soldiers. I know they're not but I think it's fun to show what could happen if they weren't good at what they do. I also apologise for the fact that all my characters seem to make it through my stories in one piece. I don't have the heart to kill them off myself; I'll let the real scriptwriters do that.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, (that's excluding Baylak, Lukras, Tramayla and Jankaya) they belong to whatever genius thought of Farscape and the writers and actors that bring them to life.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Back on board the PK leviathan, the crew were sitting listlessly, each lost in thought. D'Argo slowly came back to the real world as he noticed a pale yellow smoke silently seeping from the vents. The others noticed it as it slowly filled the room. One by one they succumbed to its effects-sleep. Without much of a fight, Sleep brought down all the necessity built barriers they'd each built up. Aeryn's head nestled snugly on John's shoulder as her eyes closed. Gradually, even D'Argo felt his eyes drooping as he gave in to the smokes spell. The last thing he remembered was a nervous looking med. tech giving him an injection after an authoritative voice said, "This one's not quite out yet." Then his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Aeryn stood, then groaned with pain as her body protested loudly at any movement. She slowly sat up and sighed in relief as she realised that she was no longer attached to John. Once she had persuaded her eyes to open, she looked around to ascertain her surroundings and winced perceptively as her eyes over the other person who'd joined her in the cell. John was on the floor, a gash on his arm showing where he'd been manhandled through the door. She began to take more interest in her surroundings and smirked grimly as she recognised the interior of a holding cell on a peacekeeper command carrier, one of the most secure ships in the uncharted territories. Her attention snapped back to John as he opened his eyes, only to shut them again quickly. He tried again and squinted as his eyes focussed and fixed on Aeryn. She felt the familiar tingle run up her spine as she quickly looked away.  
  
The fuzz slowly cleared from in front of his eyes and he winced as another sharp pain ran through his head. It felt like an army had launched a full- scale attack inside his skull. As the small room came into focus, he noticed Aeryn watching him. She looked in pain and when she noticed that he'd seen her staring, she looked away, embarrassed, even as Goosebumps erupted up her arms signifying her obvious attraction for him. He arched an eyebrow and watched as she tried to hide her body's reaction to him by standing up and beginning to go over the room for any possible way of escape. They both knew it was hopeless. The peacekeepers didn't make cells for prisoners to escape from. However they weren't going to stop trying.  
  
They both looked towards the door as boots were heard coming along the corridor. The door groaned open and a nervous med tech entered followed by to soldiers. The med tech noticed the gash on John's arm and immediately began to treat it, only to receive a hard cuff round the head form the stockier soldier. "Just treat what you were ordered to treat Traymayla. This dren just needs to be awake and alert, and in no pain so Scorpius can inflict and control the pain to his requirements." The med tech, with a blank face replied "Yes commander Baylak." And produced a tube of green powder from a small kit he was carrying. He gave John a handful of powder and instructed him to swallow it in one go. John did as he was told, shaking his head in displeasure as the powder left a nasty after-taste.  
  
The peacekeepers left the cell and Aeryn emerged from the corner she'd been sitting in. She walked behind John and jumped as he grabbed her wrist. John felt her tense up completely and try to pull away. Normally she would have succeeded but John held on with dogged determination. "Aeryn," John's voice was firm but gentle. She stopped pulling away and decided to ignore the pleading note in his voice. He pulled her around so her hand was in front of him. She relaxed slightly and her fingers slowly uncurled from the fist they'd made when John grabbed her. Once her hand was flat, John opened his fist and transferred a pile of green powder to her palm.  
  
Aeryn looked at John, surprised. Then she shook her head and tried to give it back to him. He moved away and closed her fingers around the powder. "You're in pain, these are pain killers. I'm gonna be in a whole load more pain when Scorpius gets hold of me. It's better that one of us is free of pain completely and able to think." Aeryn looked up at him and thanked him with her eyes. This meant more to him than a verbal thank you but she added this too. She backed up to the wall of the cell and said, almost inaudibly, "You gave me so much when you exploded into my life. Thanks to you I know what it's like to care and be cared for." John looked at her leaning on the wall. She looked defenceless. It both scared and enthralled him. He'd hardly ever seen Aeryn with all her defences down. Especially not when they were being held captive. A roar from the next cell broke through the bubble that had formed around them at Aeryn's words. John's head whipped around at the sound of a very pissed off Luxon. By the time he looked back at Aeryn. The defences were back up, full strength. 


	4. Footsteps Outside

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before, these characters don't belong to me. They belong to whichever genius created Farscape and the actors and puppeteers that bring them to life. However in this fic, I've created a few characters of mine and I hold all rights to them.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For now; P)  
  
Author's note: A huge Hi goes out to all the people that read this fic. Thank you for spending your time over my inane babbling.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
D'Argo paused in roaring, only to take a deep breath and start again. He made a mental note to remember this as an effective stress reliever. He was very frustrated and was having trouble restraining himself from taking it out on Chiana, his only cellmate. You might as well throw me in a torture chamber and have done with it. Having Chiana as a cellmate was, as John once said, "Like having the chipmunks singing the same line of song over and over again in your ear." Or, translated into normal talk, very, very, very, very annoying.  
  
Chiana finished her latest search of the cell and stamped her foot in frustration. She cocked her head to one side, listening as D'argo fell silent, and steeled herself for another round of roars. After a few microns of silence, she realised that the Luxan was saving his breath. She heard boot steps coming along the corridor. She ran to the small window in the cell door and watched the small patrol pass, checking the cells. She felt all jittery and broke the silence by chattering inanely. She watched D'argo get more and more annoyed with her, and stopped speaking just as she sensed he would go over the edge if another word passed her lips.  
  
D'Argo waited for the Nebari to draw breath and start to talk again. He wished that she would shut up. He was rewarded with a silence rivalling that of solitary confinement. He didn't have long to enjoy it though. A small, pathetic whimper sounded from the back of the cell. D'Argo swung his head round, tentacles flying and fixed his eyes in the small bundle in the corner. "What's the matter Chiana?" He asked, his voice sounding gruffer than he'd intended. "I'm scared." She replied bluntly. "Before there's always been someway we could get out, always something in which we had the upper hand, always some secret weapon. Not this time though. This time we're screwed. We're all gonna die." D'Argo thought about this for a moment and then nodded in agreement. "You're probably right. There are, however, two things I've learnt since I joined Moya. Firstly, if all else fails, you still have hope."  
  
Zhaan looked up into the face of her soul mate and grimaced as another wave of exhaustion racked her body. Stark smiled weakly down at her and took her hand, hoping to offer some comfort. "Hush now, get some rest. Your body is healing well. I will watch for the peacekeepers." A peaceful smile spread across the Delvian's face as her eyes closed and she fell into a light sleep. Stark's smile immediately changed to a concerned frown as he surveyed Zhaan's frail form. She looked better than she had when they'd first got her back. The nasty red colour had gone from her head and she wasn't in such immense pain. Her only trouble now was exhaustion. Her face had a distinct grey tinge and if she didn't get some sleep soon, then she'd die all over again and Stark didn't think he'd be able to cope.  
  
Rygel was zooming around his cell on the adopted throne sled the peacekeepers had so thoughtfully provided. They had taken away his old one, thinking it was armed. When the Hynerian subsequently pointed out that he'd have to be carried everywhere from now on, they had issued him with a crude replacement. Clearly they didn't want to risk another fart attack. The reason Rygel was going so fast was because he had a very pissed off ex- peacekeeper captain behind him. Krais was not in a good mood and he was taking his anger out on the nearest thing, Rygel. One of the Hynerians ears was already painful and Krais' current prerogative was to pluck out the hairs from along the edge of Rygel's highly sensitive ears. "Look Krais. We aren't enemies. We're Fr…allies. It's no use fighting amongst us. We have to stick together in a h attempt to survive." Krais gave a grim laugh and paused for a moment in his chase. "You stupid Hynerian. You don't understand. It's virtually impossible to escape from one of these ships alive. They are built to keep prisoners in and enemies out. We aren't going to be escaping from here." Rygel's face went blank. "I know, but what else can we do?" Krais made a movement to begin his chase again but then paused as they heard boot steps coming along the corridor outside the cells.  
  
The boot steps fell heavily along the corridor. All the crewmembers tensed and moved into battle positions as best they could. They were determined to go down fighting. As the steps passed each door, the occupants of the cell relaxed slightly but stayed by the door in an attempt to hear what was going on. The footsteps stopped outside John and Aeryn's cell. John looked at Aeryn, and without saying anything, knew what they were going to do. He moved to one side of the door and watched Aeryn do the same on the other side. It was a futile attempt at resistance but it made them feel less helpless. Aeryn looked at John wistfully as he moved into position ready to attack the incoming peacekeepers. They worked well together. They were perfect for each other…No Aeryn stopped the thoughts with a shake of her head John Crichton, her John Crichton, was dead. This was a clone. She was pulled back to the current situation when the door was palmed open. Two peacekeepers strode into the room, pulse rifles out and searching for a target. Aeryn and John prepared to fight but the peacekeeper they recognised from the earlier incident – Commander Baylak, simply trained his gun at Aeryn's head and all thought of resistance left John's mind. Aeryn could see it in his eyes. The gun went up and all his fire and resistance was stripped away. He looked scared. "Lieutenant Lukras, Cuff him up." The order was barked out and Aeryn watched as John meekly followed them. My life must mean a lot to him. She shook her head again to get rid of these thoughts. No. He probably just doesn't want me dead because I'm a crewmember and ally. He's not my John. I mustn't forget that. Thoughts like this make me weak and the last thing I need now is too see someone I love die while I watch. Again. If I can prevent this by being strong then I will. 


End file.
